Even Fly
by kaihil lover
Summary: Wendy leaned towards him, careless of the reality that they were both on a window ledge and a slight slip could lead to a thirty feel fall, though it wasn't a thing to be afraid of, she had no doubt that Peter would catch her if she slipped. P X W


**_Even Fly_**

Wendy Darling sat on the ledge of the window of her bedroom; she was no longer a child of thirteen, but a girl of almost eighteen. Her brownish blond locks spread like a curtain around her. She looked different, but she hadn't changed, she still believed in Never Land, she still had complete faith in Tinker Bell, fairies and mermaids and she still waited for Peter Pan… each night.

She kept staring towards the star filled sky; the stars were what illuminated the quiet London square with the help of the few street lights.

She heard a slight sound and saw a shadow appear and disappear within a second; she looked around for the source of the disruption in the solitude of the night.

She closed her eyes for a second and the moment she opened them she let out a gasp seeing the very person she was waiting for, the one who made the noise, sitting next to her on the ledge, his legs dangling outside.

Peter looked just as he did when Wendy first saw him, though it seemed to Wendy that he had grown, as he was just as tall as she was. His attire was still the same, from afar he looked just as green as Tink when she saw Peter with Wendy. He was still just as mentally compatible with her when they had first met when she Wendy used to stay in the nursery. He might not have grown but still he did mature mentally, he had lived a lot more than the average boy with the time never moving on in Never Land.

"I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you." Wendy said in a small voice, not looking at Peter. The first time Wendy went to Never Land with her brothers hadn't been _her _last time.

"Why?" Peter asked in scandalized.

Wendy looked apprehensive, "I have to grow up tomorrow."

"Grow up?" Peter couldn't help the resentment and shock from tainting his voice.

"Tonight's my last night as a child. I turn eighteen tomorrow." Wendy's voice was barely a whisper; it seemed that she had been prepared for this conversation for a while.

"But that means," Peter couldn't even bring himself to say it; the realization had hit him like one of Hook's cannon balls, how had he not thought of this?

"I can never go back to Never Land after tonight," Wendy said barely breathing. It had been every other night that Wendy visited with Peter to Never Land, but no one except Tink knew of this, not even John or Michael.

"I won't have it," Peter said stubbornly just like the last time.

"There's nothing I can do," Wendy said looking at the stars again.

"Then come with me, to Never Land, stay there, with me," His voice was pleading, and it took every ounce of Wendy's will power to resist.

"I can't, Peter," Wendy denied, "You know that."

"Why not?" Peter's voice rose. "You don't want to stay with me."

"Peter, please," Wendy said again, having already had this discussion with the elf-like boy numerous times.

"I can't believe you just want to say goodbye to the place," His voice rose steadily.

"Peter please, you know father will show up and if he sees you _"

Peter was going to snap again, but realized that he was being unfair to his friend, and thus took a deep breath. "I know, I know," he said in an amused tone, "He'll sound the alarm; call Scotland Yard."

Wendy rolled her eyes and let out a chortle, she wrapped her shawl around her light blue nightdress, same as the one she wore on her first trip to Never Land only longer.

"I can't believe we'll never see each other again." Wendy sighed.

"Maybe we will," Peter said unsurely, and then his voice took on a more tenacious tone. "We will, one day, I'm sure of it." He was now decided that he'd let Wendy live her own life, they had both chosen their own paths, and he would neither resent Wendy nor make her feel guilty for her choice. He would support her in these last moments they had together and make her realize that he was always there for her.

"It'll be different without visiting Never Land, without seeing you," Wendy's voice was at the edge of cracking. "I don't know how I'll do it."

"Think of a happy thought and you can do _anything."_ Peter reminded her in a resolute voice.

"Even fly." Peter added smiling the same time as Wendy asked, "Even fly?"

Peter smiled.

They both continued staring at the second star to the right for a little while.

Wendy kept thinking about her first encounter with Peter and suddenly she remembered something important. "Peter."

"Mmhm," Peter replied looking at her.

Wendy leaned towards him, careless of the reality that they were both on a window ledge and a slight slip could lead to a thirty feel fall, though it wasn't a thing to be afraid of, she had no doubt that Peter would catch her if she slipped.

Peter stared at her curiously.

Wendy moved further and placed a soft kiss on his lips, something she had wanted to do since the first time she had seen him.

Peter looked at her wide eyed.

"Thank you," Wendy said, grateful that he hadn't leaned away like the last time.

Peter still looked taken aback when Wendy looked at him and she placed her hand on his. They sat in silence again, it would have been amusing if someone from the houses in the square looked out of their window and saw the two of them. This thought often came to Wendy's mind when she and Peter had sat there after their returns from Never Land every other night.

Time passed rather fast as it does here on Earth and the time for the night to end arrived soon.

"I should leave," Peter said though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," Wendy answered, "You should."

"Promise Wendy, that you'll always believe?" Peter asked his voice like sounding like a child's. He would _never _forget her, after all she was Wendy and she was the girl worth more than twenty boys.

"Always, Peter," Wendy breathed.

Peter rose in to the air outside the window; he removed his hat and sprinkled a bit of pixie dust that he had borrowed from Tink every time he came to take Wendy to Never Land every time. Wendy thought her happy thought: all the times she had had with Peter in Never Land, they were so many since time never did pass in Never Land, and one half a night which used to be gone was days there.

After a few seconds of reminiscing with her eyes closed and she rose into the sky and was facing Peter, he grabbed both her hands and for a moment they stayed like that in the midst of air above the garden covered with dew drops reflecting the rays of light which had begun to be seen over the horizon.

Peter let go of her hands and

"I'll never forget you, Peter, I'll never forget you," Wendy kept calling out to Peter as she floated in mid air, and eventually settled back on her ledge, and he disappeared off into the sky flying towards the _second star to the right._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.<strong>

**This is my first time writing a Peter Pan fic. I hope everyone liked it. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated and constructive critcism. :) I would like to know if the Peter Pan fans appreciate my writing. I have no idea about the cannons and fannons of the Peter Pan world, heck I haven't even seen it in years, but I still love it as I realized today and still remember the dialogues, some of which I did use, so yeah, if I made any mistake it was unintentional and I didn't want to offend anyone.**

**I have never written for anything other than KaiHil, so this was a huge change, a completely different fandom, but it was a good experience. I often imagine a scene like this with Kai and Hilary, but it never really worked out...**

** How'd this happen? How did I who mostly doesn't even read anything but KaiHil end up writing this. Well, I did previously mention that I had classes in my winter break, so yeah, today was the first day, they ended at 10:15 in the morning, dad got late in picking me up (where I live we don't get a license till eighteen.), he came at 11:15 and I also had a half hour drive home. Fifteen minutes after our class ended and the other class began, all my friends had left with their parents, so I was sitting bored as the entire school was empty, and I thought of Peter Pan, which as I said I hadn't seen since quite a few years.  
>I got inspired to write a fic about Peter and Wendy, they looked so sweet together when I used to watch the movie.<br>****I opened up the Peter Pan section on fan fic and spent half an hour reading Peter Pan drabbles, then after that I started writing this and by the time my dad dropped me home I was done with this sappy piece of work. :) I hope everyone liked it.**

**Mar, I hoped _you_ liked this, I again was so excited and wanted to publish it quickly so I couldn't get this ran by you, any mistakes feel free to point out,.**

**Merry Belated Christmas….**

**R and R….**

**11:59 p.m. 26th December 2011.**


End file.
